listfandomcom-20200216-history
Titanus (Power Rangers)
Not to be confused with Titanisaur, a monster from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy."I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!" Titanus is a giant brachiosaurus Carrier Zord used by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Contents show OverviewTommy and Jason encounter Titanus when he was guarding the Thunder Slingers they needed to fight the Super Putty Patrollers. He attacked them, forcing the two outsmart him to claim the weapons. Jason later believed he was a villain, but Zordon calls him a powerful ally and friend. When the Rangers had trouble with defeating one of Rita's monster they called Titanus and the Mega Dragonzord would dock into his back and form the Ultrazord.Titanus by himself was armed with several cannons. He usually would fire blasts out of his mouth, such as his first encounter with the red and green rangers, but could move his tail into two shoulder cannons as well. The shoulder cannons were most prominently featured as part of the Ultrazord. When the Rangers got their Thunderzords, Titanus moved to the background to give place to Tor the Shuttlezord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 2. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 3, Titanus returned and was modified by Alpha 5 to combine with the rangers' new zords. When Rita and Zedd destroyed the power coins the rangers could no longer use their old powers even when time was moved forward again. These included summoning their previous zords (such as Titanus), and hence it is possible that Titanus still exists but is inaccessible to the rangers. Alternatively, Billy mentions during Zeo that "the old zords" were recycled to make the Zeo Zords and Red Battlezord, so this could have included Titanus also. Dino UltrazordMMPR Dinozord UltrazordUltrazordSee also: Ultimate DaizyujinThe Ultrazord - the "ultimate battle system" of the Power Rangers, is the combined form of all seven of the zords the Power Rangers possessed in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The Dino Ultrazord forms in two ways, either with Mega Dragonzord descending onto the opened hatch behind Titanus, or with the Dino Megazord hitching a ride onto Titanus' back with the Dragonzord forming on top. To form Dino Ultrazord, many zord parts come off and switch positions. Titanus' claws clasp onto Megazord's hands, Dragonzord's chestpiece docks in front of Titanus, Titanus' chest armor comes onto Megazord's chest and Titanus' tail splits and reconnects onto its shoulders as cannons (although on TV it's shown as sliding forward). The Ultrazord's blasts are centered on the following areas. The Megazord then appears to be harnessing the two new zords' powers as a finisher weapon. Dragonzord's fingersTitanus' mouthTitanus' shoulder cannonsTitanus' chest plateNinja UltrazordNinja ultrazordNinja UltrazordWhen the Ninja Megafalconzord combines with the original carrier zord Titanus, the Ninja Ultrazord is formed. It could channel the power of all seven zords and fire stronger mouth and shoulder mounted blasters.The only enemy it was used against was Face Stealer. Shogun UltrazordMMPR-ShogunultrazordShogun UltrazordWhen the Shogun Megafalconzord combines with the Titanus, the Shogun Ultrazord is formed. The only enemy it was used against was Dischordia.Both Ninja and Shogun Megazords were formations exclusive to Power Rangers. Kakuranger did not have its own carrier beast like Zyuranger (Titanus) and Dairanger (Tor) did. The zord was formed by taking the two toys that made the zords and putting them together, hence why the Shogun Ultrazord and Dischordia never appeared in the same shot, and why the White Shogunzord is pink in any shot of the megazord. Other mistakes on this were that the shinobi kanji on Shogun Megazord's chest as well as the shoulders were replaced by a thunderbolt-like S & the Rangers bolt logo and Titanus had the Dragonzord chest plate on the front. Silver TitanusMain Article: Silver TitanusPRIS-SilverTitanusSilver Titanus is a heavy retool of the originalA heavily redecoed Titanus toy appeared in the Power Rangers: In Space toyline, though not in the show.NotesZordon once summoned Titanus to the battlefield himself in Doomsday Part 1.Titanus didn't exist in Kakuranger, so toys were used to create the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords.Titanus and Tor are the only zords in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers that have no discernible cockpit, making them the only zords in the first three seasons that cannot be piloted directly.It is implied that Titanus is sentient. Category:Fictional robots